The golf swing is a series of movements, commencing with the back swing and continuing to the down swing.
In this movement, a pair of kinetic energy provided by the golfer and a part of potential energy obtained from the field of gravity when the arms and the club fall are transferred to the ball by swinging, according to the additive rule of force.
Because the energy transferred to the ball by the club head upon impact is determined by the physical properties of the club head and ball and the laws of physics, adequate control is difficult. Therefore, a technology which maximizes swing efficiency is desired.
As a measure for this, it is necessary to achieve the efficiency of the down swing, which is the most complex and difficult to understand among golf swings.
The conventional method is an ambiguous method, in which the down swing is performed by turning around at the top of the swing, and being conscious of the weight of the head of the golf club itself.